Apprentice of Chaos
by RyuzakiLaw1
Summary: Percy's world is gone. Annabeth broke up with him, His dad replaced him with a new son, and his friends barely talk to him anymore. He had no where to turn until Chaos found him.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

Apprentice of Chaos

Prolouge

(Percy POV)

I laid on my cabin floor thinking what had happened just two hours ago. Tears blotted my vision as I stared at the roof of my cabin. 'How could she?'

_(Flashback) _

_I was in the sword arena practicing. Annabeth walked in and came up to me. _

_"Percy, can we talk?" _

_"Okay" She led me down to the beach. She turned and said "Percy I'm breaking up with you." _

_"Wh-what? Why?" _

_"There's someone else." She walked away and my knees buckled. I stayed in that position for several minutes before running to my cabin. _

_(End of flashback) _

I got up from my position and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a box covered in sea green felt. I opened it to reveal an engagement ring with an inscription on the inside of it reading 'Wise girl'. I put the box back and walked outside. The dinner conch sounded and I headed to the pavillion. What I saw there brought up several emotions. I felt hate,hurt, and betrayed all at once. I saw Annabeth kissing my half brother Nick. That whiny jerk went on one quest to kill the Gorgons and everyone treated him like the Savior of Olympus. I sat down at my table only to see Nick with my dad at the head table. My dad spoke up.

"Everyone, I would like to claim Nicholas as my favorite son!" Cheers erupted from all the campers. I felt like my heart was ripped out and stepped on. I simply ran back to the cabin and packed a bag. I pulled out Riptide and thought about how many memories I had with it. Too many of them were painful so I decided to leave it behind. Using a trick Chiron taught me I severed the connection between myself and Riptide so it wouldn't appear in my pocket anymore. I then hid Riptide under the floor of the cabin in case I came back. My only friends left were Thaila, Nico, and Grover but they were always too busy with their duties. I walked up Half-Blood hill and turned around. One last look before I left it behind, just another painful memory.

(Two months later)

I walked alongside the highway. I was broke, hungry and alone. I had no one. No one cared I left camp. I didn't recieve any word of someone looking for me. I IM'd camp a few times but remained silent. No one even looked sad. Annabeth was laughing with my jerk of a brother Nick. Chiron still taught everyone the same. No one missed me. As I stared down the highway I noticed a man in a pitch black robe walking towards me. The robe was decorated with stars, constellations, and planets. He continued getting closer before finally speaking.

"Hello Perseus."

"Who are you?"

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe and the Primordial gods."

"What do you want with me?"

"I am here with an offer. I would like to make you my apprentice."

"Why do you need an apprentice?"

"Believe it or not I am fading. Even if a god's will to live is strong after a long enough time without any worshippers you will fade just like I am. So I need an apprentice to train so they can take over keeping the universe in balance when I'm gone. The apprentice will also recieve the title Chaos. I would like you to be this person. So what do you say?" He held out his hand. I contemplated his offer for a moment. There was no reason for me to stay here. I reached out and grabbed his hand and we vanished in a swirl of black.

**(A/N): Hey I want you guys to decide on a main pairing. It can be anyone BUT Annabeth. R&R please. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Training and an old friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

Training and An old friend

(Percy POV)

We arrived in an area that I can only describe as strange. It was a large black dome dotted with stars, planets, and constellations. There were four doors in the walls of the dome. One read Chaos on it, The other read Void, and the other two were blank. I stared at the door marked Void. I asked Chaos about it.

"What's behind this door?"

"Your room. As long as your here your name is Void." He then retreated to the door marked Chaos and disappeared inside. I walked into my room. The room was the same as the dome outside but with a bed and nightstand. I sat on the bed and stared at the wall for a short period of time until I heard Chaos call for me. I walked outside and immediatly noticed training dummies surrounding Chaos.

"Void, I need to tell you about the powers you'll be trained in. You'll learn everything the Gods on Olympus know, everything the Titans and Primordials know and everything I know. We'll start with the God's powers since they'll be the easiest."

"Alright." We began my training. I trained until I could barely stand. Chaos simply admired my ambition and went to think about something. This routine continued for a week until I realized something. I was lonely. There was no one here but myself and Chaos and he didn't exactly talk much except during training. He noticed this and talked to me about it.

"Void, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Chaos?"

"Are you alright? You seem...distant."

"I'm just lonely is all."

"I have a propostion. I can give you a companion. It can be anyone you want. They'll be staying in one of the empty rooms. So who is it?" I thought about this for a long time. Finally coming to a decision I told Chaos. "I choose..."

(Grover POV)

To say I'm angry is an understatement. I was murderous. Why? My best friend Percy has been missing for 2 months because of that cheater Annabeth. She cheated on him with his half-brother and then Posedion claims said brother as his favorite son. I wanted to drop everything and go search for him but my positon as Lord of the Wild kept me too busy to do much of anything anymore. Thaila was keeping an eye out for him but hasn't found a trace. Nico is busy with matters in the underworld and is absolutely of no help right now. So I simply looked at the trees surrounding me, feeling helpless that I couldn't help search for my friend. I started to lose myself in my thoughts. I eventually drifted to Juniper. I could feel the tears coming. I didn't want to relive painful memories. I decided to immerse myself in my work and didn't think of anything else after that.

(Thaila POV)

Where had Percy gone? Why did he leave? So many questions ran through my mind as the hunters finished off the pack of manticore we had been hunting for nearly a month. Percy left camp two months ago without so much as a note and no one had been able to find him. I could understand why he left though. Everyone at camp except Grover treated him like an outcast after Nick came. That bastard caused everyone to forget Percy and made him leave. Annabeth and Posedion are also to blame. His own father and his girlfriend also repalced him with Nick. We still had no trace of Percy but we would continue looking even if it meant searching until we passed. We would find him.

(Nico POV)

I felt helpless. My friend had vanished and I couldn't do anything about it. Stupid Minos. Why did he have to attempt a rebellion now of all times? It was nothing we couldn't handle but Minos was tougher than we gave him credit for and was holding out causing us to extend the war time. My father ordered me to stay here and help. I would rather drop what I'm doing and go help search for Percy. Father was no idiot however. He removed my ability to shadow travel outside the underworld and ordered Charon to not let me on the boat to the surface. I knew Percy would show up again but I wanted to find him. Thalia was the only one searching right now and I needed to help. I began thinking of plans to win this as fast as possible. Percy where are you?

**(A/N): Done with that! Three things: One, Just to make this clear now, Where Percy is and Where everyone else is runs on a different time speed. What feels like years in the dome is only days outside in the real world. **

**Two: Percy's companion will be the other half of the main pairing so vote! I've narrowed it down to three choices. 1. Thaila 2. Zoe or 3. Artemis. Choose one!**

**Three: I need help deciding and enemy as well. So leave an answer in a review please! R&R thanks for reading! **


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

Reunited

_"I have a propostion. I can give you a companion. It can be anyone you want. They'll be staying in one of the empty rooms. So who is it?" I thought about this for a long time. Finally coming to a decision I told Chaos. "I choose..."_

(Percy POV)

...Zoe Nightshade."

"And may I ask why?"

"I...I felt a connection when we were traveling across the U.S. I didn't know what it was but I want to know now."

"Very well I shall make it so. She's in Ouranos' realm if I recall. It will take some time but I will make it happen."

"Thank you Chaos." I walked into my room and started thinking about how the reunion between myself and Zoe would go.

(Thaila POV)

The Hunters were distraught. Artemis had come back with some dishearting news. Somehow, Zoe's constellation The Huntress vanished from the sky. How could The Huntress just disappear like that? Artemis had a theory.

"I think I know why The Huntress is gone. The answer is simple. Zoe isn't in the sky anymore." This seemed impossible. How could someone take Zoe from the sky? It had to be someone who had close ties to Ouranos but who? Artemis continued her theory.

"I think either Ouranos himself or Chaos took Zoe."

"Why would they do that?" Phoebe's voice sounded above the worried chatter of the Hunters.

"To put it simply, I don't know. I'll inform Zeus but why either of them would do this is beyond me." Artemis left for Olympus leaving the Hunters wondering why one of the two most powerful entities would take Zoe.

(Ouranos POV)

I'd given Chaos permission to take the Nightshade girl from my courts. Why? She was to put it simply annoying. Every day she'd pester me to let her view Earth so she could see her friends. Something strange happened. About two months ago she seemed to grow less and less wanting to view Earth. It was as if the reason she'd been watching the planet dropped off the face of the Earth. It didn't matter to me. As long as she left me alone. What reason did Chaos give again for taking her? As I said before it doesn't matter to me.

(Percy POV)

I heard two voices outside my room after about twenty minutes passed. One was Chaos' and the other one was... Zoe's. I decided to eavesdrop before making my presence known.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here on request of my apprentice Void. He'd been lonely this past week not having anyone to talk to so I offered to give him a companion and he chose you."

"Why did he choose me? I probably don't even know him!"

"I'm fairly sure you'll recognize him when you see him. Void! Come out!" I was nervous. How would Zoe react to being brought here on MY request. I sucked up all my courage and walked out the door.

**(A/N): Done with Chpt 3! Sorry to people who didn't vote for Zoe but I picked her for two reasons. 1. She won the vote by alot I might add. 2. The reason I created this story was to break off from the norm that the others put out there. I wanted to create a story that broke off from the box that these stories (Chaos and Percy) have put up. BTW I still need an enemy so please leave one in a review. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

Confrontation

_"I'm fairly sure you'll recognize him when you see him. Void! Come out!" I was nervous. How would Zoe react to being brought here on MY request. I sucked up all my courage and walked out the door_.

(Percy POV)

To say she looked mad was an understatement. She was furious. I had to duck to avoid getting hit. She would've attempted to hit me again if Chaos hadn't stopped her. She just glared at him for another minute before asking "Where is my room?"

"Over there." Chaos pointed to one of the blank doors which now read Zoe on it. She walked in and slammed the door. "She seemed angry." was all Chaos had to say.

"You think?"

"Let's get back to training." I decided he was right and followed him. The next 4 hours were boring. That's all I ever did now was train, train and train. It was another hour after I was finished before Zoe came back out. I tried to talk to her and explain but she just walked back into her room. It went on like this for a week before she finally talked to me. "Zoe! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why? Why did YOU request me to be brought here from the sky?"

"I've been trying to explain that for the past week! The reason why I had you brought here is because... When we were traveling across the U.S. I felt a connection. I don't know if you felt it but I did. When Chaos brought me here I was lonely without any friends. When he offered to bring a friend here for me I had to think about it. I chose you because of that connection. I've been trying to understand what it is but right now I don-" She cut me off abruptly and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I had hoped this day would come!" Zoe yelled throughout the dome. "I felt the connection too but I was afraid to explore it because you might not have felt the same way!"

"I do feel the same way." We stayed like that for 5 minutes before she pulled away. She simply smiled at me and walked to her room. What am I feeling for her?

(Thaila POV)

After a week of investigation Zeus didn't have any explaiation for why The Huntress was no longer in the sky. Artemis raised hell on Olympus until during a meeting a black vortex opened up in the middle of the room. A tall man stepped out of the vortex. He wore a robe decorated with planets and stars. The Olympians looked ready to fight until he spoke.

"Peace Olympians. I came here to answer your question. I took Zoe Nightshade out of the sky be-"

"WHY?" Artemis cut him off from his explanation.

"I was getting to that." Chaos said annoyed. "I took Zoe out of the sky on behalf of my apprentice Void. He had been friends with her before her "death" and asked me to bring her there."

"Yeah right! Zoe friends with a boy!" One of the huntresses called out to him.

"You would do well to watch your tone huntress. He is the most powerful being in the universe." Artemis warned the huntress. Chaos simply brought up another vortex and prepared to leave when Athena called out a question.

"Who is your apprentice?" Chaos simply turned around and answered.

"His name is Void. He hates his real name so I won't speak it to anyone. Especially to to the likes of you. He gestured towards the Olympians. He walked into his vortex and vanished.

**(A/N): Hey! Sorry for the late update but I have two reasons. One, I'm starting to discover what a bitch writer's block is. and Two, a storm came through and knocked out my cable for the past two days. I still need an enemy and I've narrowed it down to: A primordial, A titan (NOT KRONOS TOO MANY OF THOSE), or A different Mythology. Choose! Till next time! **


	5. Author's Note

**(A/N): Hey guys. Sorry for not putting up an actual chapter but The school year started plus the fact that storms have been pounding my city for quite some time and constantly knocking out my cable. Just put this up to tell you that I'll be updating during the weekends for now and there's a poll on my profile. Please visit the poll and sorrry for the wait for the new chapter. It'll be up this weekend!**


	6. More Training and News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

More Training and News

**1000 Years later (Dome) **

(Percy POV)

A thousand years... It's funny how time passes by quickly isn't it? Over that period of time I mastered the powers of the Gods, Titans and Primordials. Chaos told me that even though a millenium has passed in here, only two and half years passed on Earth. Sometimes I wonder how my friends are doing but then I feel angry because they forgot about me and moved on to the next prophecy. Chaos has some pretty unique powers but he only teaches me the basic ones for some reason. I have a feeling that things are about to get worse. Just then Chaos walks in from his room with a pained look on his face. When I see that look I know I'm going to get bad news. He started to speak.

"Void, I have something to tell you. I'm sending you back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why? YOU of all people should know I hate that place. They forgot me and left me for the next big thing why in the name of the Gods would you-" I would've continued but he cut me off.

"This is exactly why! You have absolutely no control over your emotions! I may let myself slip but even when I do it's only for a few hours at the most. As future ruler of the universe you should realize that when your emotions get control your realm will reflect it! Being at a place that you hate will help you deal with them!"

"But-" he just glared at me and I crumbled. "Fine. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. I will let you take Nightshade with you. While you are there it would be best to avoid revealing your identity to others so remain as Void." He walked back into his room leaving me in the training area to sulk.

(Thaila POV)

I headed up to Olympus with Artemis. Ever since Chaos revealed what happened to Zoe Artemis has pestered the council any chance she got. The best chance she got was what we were headed for right now-The winter solstice meeting. As her lieutenant I was required to be there. I know it may sound cool but it's just plain boring! They just talk on and on about petty things. Sometimes I wished the war was still going on then at least it would end but thinking like that would be bad so I won't. The Gods were going on and on this year about the sun for some reason but as they were talking a vortex opened up. A man dressed in a black robe with stars and planets stepped out. Chaos visited us again? He stood 15 feet to the Olympians 12 and simply stared for a few minutes. The Olympians sent hateful glares at him for what happened last time. Another minute passed before he spoke.

"I'm sending my apprentice Void to Camp Half-Blood." That was the only thing he said before he turned to leave. Before he could Athena spoke up.

"Why are you sending him there and who is he?"

"First, He needs to learn how to control his emotions and second I won't reveal it to anyone." He opened up another vortex and before he left he simply turned to Artemis.

"You may want to have your hunters at Camp Half-Blood by tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You'll meet an old friend there." He then left Artemis confused and dazed.

(Grover POV)

Camp was moving about as if no one was missing. The more I thought about it the more angry it made me. How could they just forget about Percy like that? The only ones who were affected by Percy's dissappearnce were Nico, Myself and Chiron. Though he wouldn't show it Chiron sorely missed Percy whom he honored as his favorite student. Camp was simply going along as if everything was fine until a black bolt of lightning struck the top of Half-blood hill. Two figures now stood there but Peleus didn't attack, in fact he seemed afraid of them. The campers ran to them with many questions in there heads. Chiron simply spoke up and asked "Who are you?" The figure on the right spoke up.

"I am Void, Apprentice to Chaos."

**(A/N): Sorry for the wait but school is starting and it's just awful. Anyways three things I want to address. First, Enemy Idea submissions are closed. Someone PM'ed me with a suggestion and I decided ot accept. So thank you lightningkid333 for sending it to me. It'll show up in later chapters. Two, As stated in the AN before this chapter updates are now on weekends most likely saturday. and Three, The story that the poll on my profile is about I won't reveal anything except the fact that I'm pretty sure it's unique. I will however answer three questions about it if someone can answer this question. What is the first metal discovered by man? Whoever answers it I will answer three question about that story. Good Luck and Leave a review!**


	7. True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. BTW This is the only time that something other than the disclaimer will be up here. For the story Percy is refered to as Void but when in private Zoe will call him Percy. **

True Feelings

(Void POV)

_Flashback (Time from when we left Void to when he was on Half-Blood Hill) _

_I just couldn't belive this! After all that has happened to me at that place He's sending me back! I don't care if it's a part of my training I don't want to go back! I hate that place and everyone there. The only one and I mean the only one that doesn't deserve my anger is Thaila but only because she had an actual reason for not being there! I sat down and got even angrier. I finally realized that Chaos was right, that this is why I needed to go. He always had a calm and cool demanor and if I didn't replicate that the realm I would represent would suffer for it. I snapped out of my thoughts and into new ones. A thousand years... Time really does fly doesn't it? I know only 2 and a half years passed out there but still I aged until I was about 23 and then stopped. My look changed over that time as well. I now wore a robe like Chaos' and my hair now touched the upper part of my back and bangs came out and just barely covered my eyes. I finally snapped out of my thoughts when Zoe stepped out of her room. She and I had become best friends since she came here. It would've progressed further but her past experiences with men kept her from getting closer. Even after a thousand years she still couldn't do it. We had talked a lot but she was still detached from that one particular saw me obviously sulking and came over. _

_"Percy are you ok?" _

_"Not really. I found out that I have to go back tomorrow." _

_"Where do you have to go?" _

_"Camp Half Blood. Chaos said I have to learn how to control my emotions. So he figured sending me to a place I hate would help me realize that." _

_"Percy this may not be the best thing to happen but I agree with him." _

_"What? Why? How can you agree with him? You know what they did to me. They phased me out like an outcast and used me as a scapegoat to win the war for them. Why do I have to go back?" _

_"Percy I've seen you have a fit of anger and it isn't good. If you were ruler of the Void it wouldn't be a good thing to have such a demanor. That's why you should go back." When I heard her words I realized just how angry I had gotten and at Zoe of all people! Chaos and Zoe were right. I had to go there no matter what and learn how to control them. _

_"Zoe you're right. I'm sorry for getting angry at you." _

_"Percy no matter what you do I would never get angry at you. You are the one thing that kept me sane in Ouranos' realm. When you vanished I started to grow sad and sadder every day. I was about to snap until Chaos came and brought me here. I never knew that I would see you again. I... I-" She couldn't get anything else out as she stared into my eyes. Before I knew what had happened she was kissing me. It was the best feeling I've had in a long time. I felt sparks flowing throughout my body. She was the one I was always meant to be with not that daught er of Athena. She finally pulled away after about three minutes. We just stared at each other before she broke the silence. _

_"Percy I-" _

_"No. Don't say anything. I've finally figured out what the connection was Zoe." _

_"What was it Percy?"_

_"It was love Zoe. I've finally figured it out. What made me pick you. I... I love you." She was in silence for a few minutes before breaking the silence. _

_"I love you too Percy." We pulled into a tight embrace for about five minutes before we broke apart. For the first time in a thousand years I had felt better than I ever have. I finally broke the silence to tell her that Chaos said she could come with me. She was happy that she could come and went to her room. I walked into my room before finally realizing how tired I was. I laid on the bed and was out in an instant. _

_(Time skip- Morning of the next day) _

_I woke up and started for the door. The events that happened yesterday played through my mind. It wasn't a dream. This was real. I had a chance to be truly happy again. After the daughter of Athena broke up with me I'd felt like I would never be at this point again. Yet here I was. When I entered the training room Chaos was standing in the center. He had a stern look on his face as if this was very dissappointing for him which it probably was. _

_"Void, are you ready?" I nodded at his question and he teleported Zoe and myself to the top of Half-Blood Hill._

_(End Flashback)_

It was real. I was back. Every bone, muscle, and fiber of my body told me to turn and run. Run away from the place that caused me so much pain. I had to be here. Chaos sent me here for a reason and I can't let Zoe down. I saw campers approaching us. Chiron who was at the head of the pack asked "Who are you?"

"I am Void, Apprentice to Chaos."

**(A/N): That chapter's done! Sorry if it's late in the day but I got distracted by my friends. Anyways the poll closes on 9/12 so get those votes in! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **


	8. Demonstration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

Demonstrations

_"I am Void, Apprentice to Chaos."_

(Void POV)

The campers and Chiron were silent for what seemed like the longest time. Chiron finally got the strength to answer my statement.

"Why are you here?"

"Chaos belived it would be best to send me here to learn emotional control."

"Why send you here for that?"

"I don't exactly have a liking to this place. Chaos and my friend here know this."

"How long will you be here?"

"I don't know. Until Chaos decides to let me return I guess. Now where will I be staying for the time being?"

"Follow me. I'll find a room in the Big House." Chiron motioned towards the building and we started walking towards it.

(Alone with Void and Chiron)

"What is your name?"

"My name is Void. Chaos called me that because I despise my past and my original name brings up to many memories. Only my friend calls me by my original name because she is the only one that can calm me to that extent."

"Very well. May I ask what powers you have?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that. Gather everyone in that Arena tomorrow. I will give a demonstration of my powers." And with that our conversation died in an instant.

(Grover POV)

Who is this guy? He showed up out of nowhere. I know what he says is true but why now? Who was the other figure with him? My mind raced with questions until I noticed the crowd dispersing with confused looks on there faces. I hoped my questions were answered tomorrow.

(The next day)

We gathered in the Arena to see a display from apparently Void. Chiron learned his name last night when Void's friend was talking to him. Chiron also found out his friend was female. Void stood in the middle of the Arena with nothing surrounding him. The Cabin Leaders were sitting in the front row to see this. Sitting with them was that pathetic excuse of a leader Nick. I hated him with all of my brain. He was the reason Percy left and everyone who was still Percy's friend knew it. It was a short list but a group of people hated Nick like myself. These people are myself, Nico, Thaila, and Tyson whenever he was in camp. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice Void making some strange movements. I turned to see something amazing.

A ball of fire floated above Void about the size of the Big House. Void began making more movements and the ball turned into the shape of a bird. That's when water came in and turned the bird into steam and the steam suddenly formed a tornado and vanished in swirl. Everyone was shocked. They knew Void had just performed using the power of three different Gods. Void wasn't done though. He held his hand over the ground and Skeletal warriors burst out of the ground. He swept his hand in an arc and the warriors crumbled into dust. He then began to rise in the air and walked in the air. He dropped back down before pulling a sword out of nowhere. He placed it on the ground and held out a hand to it. The sword suddenly began rusting and crumbled into tiny pieces. I was shocked by this. He displayed the power of time manipulation. Nick suddenly spoke up.

"How did you do that? Only Kronos has power over time!" Void simply glared at him making Nick shrink back into his seat. Void continued glaring for about 5 minutes before answering him.

"Foolish Demigod. If you imply that I am allied with that pathetic excuse for a Titan then you are wrong. Chaos trained me in not only the power of the Gods but the power of the Titans and Primordials as well. I am his Apprentice for a reason after all." Nick looked like he would have a heart attack along with most of the campers. Chiron was the only one who seemed unfazed. It was at this time that everyone finally took notice of Void's friend who had been standing at the Arena entrance since this began. She had practically appeared out of nowhere. Void simply stared at her before talking.

"Thank you for demonstrating our method of travel Nebula."

"I don't mind Void. Would you like to finish your demonstration?

"Of course." Void then took a strange stance and began to clearly concentrate on his right hand. There was suddenly a bright flash of light. What followed next would amaze everyone in the Arena.

**(A/N): That chapter is finished. Two things I want to address. One, please vote in the poll. It's almost over. It will close on 9/12 so get those votes in. Two, I was thinking about adding in an element from Bleach into the story. I want to know what you think first however. so can you leave a review and tell me your opinion? Should I add it or not? Review please and thank you for reading! **


	9. Basic Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

Basic Power

_"Of course." Void then took a strange stance and began to clearly concentrate on his right hand. There was suddenly a bright flash of light. What followed next would amaze everyone in the Arena._

(Grover POV)

In Void's hand was a black ball of energy. Inside of the ball you could see stars, planets, and galaxies. It looked like he had made a small universe in his hands. Void continued channeling energy until the ball suddenly vanished and large black volts of electricty began to come off his hand. Twenty targets suddenly popped up and Void aimed his hand in their direction. He let loose one black bolt and all of the targets were instantly disentigrated. Void then clapped his hands together and everyone felt a small wind and a dark ball appeared in the air. Void held out his hands towards it and the ball began to shift and change until it resembled a black hole. The wind everyone felt picked up and everyone was almost lifted out of their seats until Void closed it. The demonstration was over after that. Void looked winded as if the last part had nearly drained him. Nick being the pretentious bastard that he is jumped down and started yelling at Void.

"Do you know what you almost did? You could've killed us!"

"And why would I care? I'm only here on Chaos' orders. I'm not here to make friends." Nick attempted to charge Void after that. Void simply sidestepped and grabbed Nick by the throat and shoved him towards a nearby wall. He spoke to Nick in a voice that was very inhuman*.

"Listen here demigod, The power I just showed you was my basic power. If you were to fight me at my true power you wouldn't even last 5 seconds." Void released Nick and proceeded to vanish in a swirl of darkness. Nick simply left the arena and was obviously very angry. Everyone began to leave the arena except for Nebula and Chiron. I quickly dove behind a seat to here their conversation. They remained silent until Chiron decided to speak first.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know he'll be back though. He probably left to vent his anger."

"Alright if you need anything I'll be at the Big House." Chiron stalked off after that. Nebula didn't leave after that. She stared at the sky as if she had been their. She then said something that almost sent me into a heart attack.

(Void POV)

I arrived in a desolate moorland. 'Perfect' was my only thought as I charged up lightning bolts and began to throw them down the moors. That bastard thought he could talk to me like that? After what he did to me HE should've been the one to be shunned from the camp. But I guess that's how life is. Sometimes people get the short end of the stick. Unfortunatly it had to be me this time. I've been holding myself back now but if he ever talks to me like that again...

(Nick POV)

I stormed into my cabin and began to tear things up. That guy whoever he is thinks he has the right to act all high and mighty just because he is Chaos' apprentice. He doesn't and what's worse is he made me look like an idiot in front of everyone. I swear to the Gods if he ever acts like that to me again...

(Void and Nick)

... I'll kill him!

**(A/N): Chapter 8 is done! Some things I want to address. 1. I will add the bleach element which is Percy getting a zanpakuto but I don't know what chapter I'll put it in. 2. After the current poll closes in two days I'll put up a new poll concerning my other story. So please review, don't forget to vote in the poll and see you next time.**


	10. Finding Zangetsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

Finding Zangetsu

_"Alright if you need anything I'll be at the Big House." Chiron stalked off after that. Nebula didn't leave after that. She stared at the sky as if she had been their. She then said something that almost sent me into a heart attack._

(Grover POV)

Nebula simply looked up in the sky and said to herself "Percy, don't let the anger consume you." She then vanished in a swirl of darkness like Void had. I simply stayed in the postion for what seemed like years. Void was Percy? How could this have happened? In one of his conversations with Chiron Void had said he had been training with Chaos for 1000 years so how can Void be Percy? I left the arena and walked into the woods. I continued walking for what seemed like hours until I came to a familiar spot. It was Juniper's bush or at least what was left of it. Tears began to escape my eyes as I remembered what happened and the second reason why I despise Nick to this day.

(Flashback)

I was once again busy with my responsibilities that came with being a Lord of the Wild. Juniper and myself had both been sad since Percy left. He's been missing for about a year now. I had used any spare time I could get to look for him. I was walking to Juniper's bush to talk about something. While I was walking I began to here strange noises coming from the area. Staying hidden I saw Nick practicing his powers. Six months ago Nick had been offered a quest by Hephaestus and he completed it and recived a ring that could manipulate fire. I saw a small campfire near him. It was obvious that he was practicing controlling the ring which he could barely do. What happened next would forever scar me. The fire he was attempting to control suddenly began to rush all over the place. It caught several things on fire but I only noticed one thing that had caught fire. Juniper's bush was burning. Juniper stumbled out of the bush and looked very sickly. I caught her in my arms and looked in her eyes.

"Juniper! Hold on I'll put out the fire!" I turned towards the juniper bush but it was almost gone. Even if I did put out the fire it would be useless. The fire was quickly put out by another dryad who moved to put out another. All that was left of it was a tiny sprig that probably wouldn't grow. I turned back to Juniper and picked her up again.

"Juniper, Please don't go." Tears were pouring out of my eyes and falling onto her. She just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Grover please you must move on. Don't get held up in the past. Just keep moving foward. Just... Keep... Moving." After that she closed her eyes and was gone. A sadness I had rarely felt before surfaced. It was the sadness of losing someone close to my heart. In an instant the sadness I'd felt was replaced with rage. I looked towards Nick who was using his powers over water to help put out the remaining fire. Once it was out I ran up to him and punched him in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. I immeadiately began to yell.

"You! If you hadn't been doing that here none of this would've happened!" I moved to hit him again but the dryads held me back. Nick simply put on an innocent look and began to speak.

"How was I supposed to know what would happen? If you blame anyone it should be your girlfriend for living there." That was too far. I broke free from the dryads and delivered a swift punch to Nick's stomach. He doubled over to the ground in pain.

"Listen and listen well false son of Posedion. If you ever and I mean EVER mention Juniper again then you won't live to see the light of the next day." With that I walked away and towards a clearing. Seeing that I was alone I fell to my knees and cried.

(Flashback End)

After Juniper passed away and Percy left I didn't have very many people that I was close to. I had Chiron, Thaila, and Nico. Annabeth severed any ties with me after Nick had told her that I'd threatened him. I began to walk away from the spot and began to form a plan on trying to get Void to reveal himself.

(Void POV)

My hand began burning with a blue fire and I sent it in a wave like pattern and it scorched the ground of empty field I'd found. I then summoned the power of Posedion and created an earthquake to shatter the field into pieces. I had been using the power of the God's for nearly Three and a half hours and was very tired. I collapsed to my knees and my vision went blurry. I stared at the sky again before everything faded to black.

I woke up in an area that was very strange. It seemed to be a building but I was standing on the side of it. The building was very tall and made of glass. I began to look around and stopped when a voice spoke out to me. "Hello Perseus."

I turned around and found myself face to face with a strange man. He was tall and he was wearing a black cloak that was in tatters at the bottom of it. On his face he had a wispy beard, he was wearing faded orange sunglasses and his hair was black, shoulder length, and crooked at the ends of it.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am a manifestion of your spirit energy. My previous owner had quite a bit of it. You also seem to possess an abnormal amount but it does not matter. What does matter is that you know my name but before that take this." He pulled out a katana. the blade was about 3.5 feet in length and the hilt was about 1/2 a foot long. The hilt was black and the guard was a simple square guard. He handed it to me and when I grabbed it the knowledge of how to use it flowed into me however I could only retain the basics. I studied it for a minute before turning back to the man.

"I'll ask once again. Who are you?"

"I hope you can here my name. My name is ..."

"What? What did you say?'

"It appears you are not ready to know my name but in time you will. Practice with that sword. Maybe sometime soon you'll be able to hear my name ..." The world I was in started to fade. I wanted to know the stranger's name but the world faded before I could ask.

I came to in the same field. I was still holding the sword the man gave me. Who was he? Why couldn't I hear his name? I decided to head back to camp with my head filled with questions.

(Thaila POV)

We finally turned onto the familiar dirt road that lead to Camp Half-Blood. We had been traveling for a long time. We had recieved the order to come to Camp while we were in Nevada. The trip had been long but we had made it. I stepped out and began to ascend Half-Blood Hill. I saw a person standing under the tree next to Peleus. The person wore a robe with stars and planets on them. I approached the person and started speaking.

"Who are you?" The person turned to leave before answering in an obviously female voice.

"In time Thaila Grace you will know."

**(A/N): And Chapter 9's done! 2 things I want to address. One, Percy's version of Zangetsu isn't like Ichigo's. Percy's is in it's sealed state not it's Bankai state. Two, I have a new poll concerning my second story so please vote in it. See you next time! **


	11. Challenge and Names

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

Challenge and Names

(Void POV)

I returned to Camp and began to walk around. The katana I'd received was hanging limply by my side. Who was that man? Why did he give me this sword? My mind was completely focused on that man. Why couldn't I hear his name? I continued walking until Nick showed up.

"You!" he yelled disrupting all thoughts.

"What do you want son of Posedion?" I could barely hold back the anger. He made me so angry I just wanted to kill him and be done with it.

"I challenge you to a sword match! No powers just pure swordsmanship!" I thought about it and decided to go for it seeing as how I would be able to practice with the katana I had recieved.

"All right. When and where?"

"Twenty minutes in the Arena!" He walked off probably feeling very proud that he had convinced me. I knew it would be hard because of the fact that I was used to broadswords instead of katanas but what difference could there really be?

(Grover POV)

We gathered in the Arena for a sword fight between Void and Nick. The two of them stepped out into the main floor. Void was holding a strange katana that had a black hilt and square guard. Nick just grinned and pulled out a pen. I simply glared because I knew what it was. It was Percy's old weapon.

(Void POV)

I was beyond angry now. I was furious! This complete idiot found Riptide in the cabin! I should've taken it with me! I can't believe I left it behind! I pulled my blade from my sheath and prepared to fight. He lunged at me with Riptide. I quickly swatted it away with my blade and attemped a side swing. Big mistake. He easily knocked the blade away and cut the front of my robe. It was clear know that the katana was for quick attacks. I swung at his chest only for him to knock it away again and slice the arm of the robe. This was not going well. I decided to go on the defensive and blocked all of his swings but eventually he found a gap in my defense and cut my robe again. I knew the robe proteced my body from all injuries seeing as it was as strong as steel but if he could wear it down enough he would be able to cut me. He once again found the gap in my defense and cut the robe again. This was going downhill for me fast. He brought his blade up and as he was bringing it down time seemed to freeze. It wasn't Kronos' powers because I would've felt them activate. This was something else. A man walked out of the shadows and began to talk.

"Really Perseus? This is how you wield me? I'm ashamed to have you as an owner. You need to learn better control. Perhaps now you'll be able to hear my name. My name is..."

The world sped back up. I easily deflected his shot and shouted what the man had told me. " Cleave the moon in two! Zangetsu!" A brilliant flash of light illuminated the stadium and when it vanished the weapon I was holding bore no similiarties to the katana. It was a large cleaver as easily as big as myself with the actual blade part made of two colors: black and white. The hilt was now just a tang with cloth wrapped around it and a little bit of cloth hanging off the end. What suprised me was that I could easily hold it with one hand. Nick was shocked at my weapon's transformation but continued his attack. I quickly swung Zangetsu at his side and he attempted to block but Riptide was easliy tossed aside and he got a good sized cut on his stomach. He looked up and glared at me. He was about to speak but before he could I hit him in his stomach with the flat side of Zangetsu causing him to double over in pain. I began to walk away but he still spoke up.

"Where are you going? This isn't over!"

"What do you mean? You are separated from your weapon and cannot attack. You are also injured meaning you're at a disadvantage. This fight is over." I began to walk away but he yelled at me.

"You're just a coward! You refuse to fight because you'll know that you'll lose!" I was really angry know. I felt something strange like a pulling feeling. I turned around and unleashed a power that would shock everyone including myself.

**(A/N): Hey! I'm done with that chapter! Something I want to say I'm debating whether or not to give Percy and inner hollow. Should I? The reason I ask you is so I know if the story's getting to complicated or not. Anyways please review and thanks for reading!**


	12. Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

Rage

_"You're just a coward! You refuse to fight because you'll know that you'll lose!" I was really angry know. I felt something strange like a pulling feeling. I turned around and unleashed a power that would shock everyone including myself_.

(Nick POV)

I'd gotten to him. He'd stopped walking out of the Arena. He turned and his appearence shocked me. His eyes though covered by his hood were clearly radiating power. Black tendrils of energy were curling off his body. He was obviously very angry. I'd realized something that hadn't occured to me yet. I was screwed.

(Void POV)

All logic was telling me to walk away but I couldn't. I quickly lunged at him and began to rain down punches and kicks mercilessly. He tried to defend himself but whenever He would put up an arm to defend himself but I would deliver a swift kick to it and I would hear an audible snap indicating that it was broken. Now without arms he attempted to run but before he could get anywhere I did the same with his arms and broke his legs. He was now defenseless. I grabbed Riptide and pinned him to the Arena floor with it. I was about to kick his neck before one of the campers watching attempted to hit me. I dodged and decided to fight him. He tried to hit me again with his sword but I simply grabbed it and snapped it in half. I quickly punched him in the face and knocked him out. I attempted to return to Nick but before I could I turned and saw something that spelled bad news. I saw two Hunters of Artemis talking before one of them ran off and out of the Arena. That could only mean one thing.

'It seems Artemis is here. This should be intresting.'

(Artemis POV)

I was walking through the woods when one of my Hunters burst through the tree line. She seemed frantic and out of breath. "What is it? What happened?" She instantly looked up at my question and answered.

"It's Void. He's rampaging through the Arena!" As soon as she finished I ran off to the Arena to find Void. He was obviously very angry. A few campers laid around him in broken and bloody messes. Nick seemed to receive the worst of it. Void apparently knew I was coming as he just stood there before speaking.

"Hello Artemis. I've been expecting you."

"Why did you do this?"

"Why? You want to know why? It's because they deserve it! After what happened they deserve this!" He made me angry with that statement. Before he could react I had my bow drawn and shot an arrow at him. He noticed and was a split second late in his reaction. When he ducked to avoid the arrow it caught the top of his hood and ripped it off. We finally had an appearnce to him. His eyes were black like Chaos' were when he came to the throne room. Void's eyes however radiated anger and rage. His hair was black and covered his eyes in the front and went barely touched his back in length*****. His skin was very pale as if he hadn't been in the sun for a long time. He started to laugh maniaclly when his hood had been removed. When he stopped he had a very serious look on his face. He looked dead at me and started to talk.

"You seemed to have uncovered my appearence. Not that it matters. I'm still angry at this camp for what happened."

"Who are you? Why are you angry at the camp? They haven't even met you!"

"Oh yes they have. I believe I should show you what I looked like before the training I underwent." He snapped his fingers and his appearence began to shift. His hair receded into a mop on his head. His skin turned from pale to tan. His eyes were the last to change as they shifted from black to a sea green color. Everyone was stunned from his transformation. He decided to talk.

"Now you understand why I'm angry at this camp." No one moved from there spot until finally one of the campers began to move foward. I instantly recognized it as Annabeth Chase. She spoke one word that was on everyone's mind.

"Percy?"

**(A/N): Another chapter is done. Anyways I kind of expected to have the inner hollow idea rejected but it was worth a shot. Something I need to ask. I need to find someone to take on the sequel to my other story. I have too many things on my mind including a possible sequel to this if it plays out right. So if you want to try and write the sequel to my first story "Percy Jackson and the Rise of Chaos" PM me for it. Please review and thanks for reading! *For a visual reference just imange Dante for DMC with his hair longer in the back and it's black not silver. **


	13. Revalations and A New Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

_"Now you understand why I'm angry at this camp." No one moved from there spot until finally one of the campers began to move foward. I instantly recognized it as Annabeth Chase. She spoke one word that was on everyone's mind._

_"Percy?"_

Revalations and A New Threat

(Void POV)

Everyone of the campers looked dumbstruck. They all just stared at me like I'd walked out of the Pits of Tartarus with Kronos on my heels. They continued to stare for about ten minutes until the questions exploded out of them. Where have you been? Why did you leave? How did you meet Chaos? These were the most asked questions out of all of them. Nick just looked angry and walked up to me. We glared at each other for several minutes until he started speaking.

"Hey _brother_. Where have you been for the past two and a half years?" I could feel the venom in his voice from the word brother.

"You don't deserve an answer and we're not brothers." I started to walk away until someone stopped me. It was Grover.

"Percy why did you leave?" I just stared at him for a few minutes until I answered.

"I left because everyone forgot me. There was no life for me here anymore. Even my own father moved on to the next hero. I was left to rot. The only ones that remembered me were you, Nico and Thaila but all of you were to into your work to realized that I was alone so I left." Everyone just looked at the ground. They were all ashamed. I walked away leaving them alone with their thoughts.

(Grover POV)

I couldn't believe it. Percy was back. I doubted he would forgive anyone but I had my hopes. Everyone was sad at the fact that they had left Percy for Nick. The only two people that weren't depressed were Nick and Nebula. Nebula just walked after Percy but not before telling us something.

"You should be happy at the fact that after you broke him I was there to pick up the pieces otherwise it might've been a lot worse." She walked away after that.

(Void POV)

I couldn't believe it. Nearly three years and now their sorry. It's too late now far too late. I was waiting in my room seething at the fact that they didn't even know I was gone. I probably would've destroyed something if Zoe hadn't walked into the room. Some of my anger vanished at the sight of her but a lot of it still remained. If she hadn't been here I don't know what would've happened. Ever since She and I grew closer she'd been my rock. The only thing keeping me from completly dissolving into my anger was her. I looked at her and she came over and embraced me.

"Void, You know how I worry about you when you're angry."

"I know Nebula. It's just... How can they feel like I'll forgive them if they're sorry? After what they did they deserve to go to Tartarus. They forgot and abandoned me. They left me after I'd saved them. I don't think I'll be able to forgive them."

"I know that but try to forgive some of them. Grover, Thaila and Nico aren't completly to blame Void. Just promise me you'll try to forgive them."

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"I know Void. I know." She kissed me and everything seemed to vanish. My Anger, My frustration all of it. I wished it would stay like this forever but I knew it wouldn't.

(Unknown POV)

I watched the scene play throught the pool of water. It was amusing to watch the Greek God's childeren struggle with each other. I stopped watching and began to walk down the hallway. My palace was made out of pure onyx which provides excellent defense as well as a good look Another figure began to approach me and I instantly recognized him. He handed me a file and began to walk away until I spoke up.

"Horus, Prepare the armies. It's time to make our presence known to the foolish Greeks."

"Of course father." Was his only response as he walked away. Soon the Greeks would fall and I would assume reign over the world like I should've all those years ago.

**(A/N): Oh Writer's Block sucks! I've been up since 7 AM trying to write this. Anyways that's done. Also Try and guess who's POV that was at the end. It should be obvious if you have basic knowledge on mythology. Thanks for reading, please review and till the next update. **


	14. The Army's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

The Army's Arrival

(Osiris POV)

We'd been marching for two days. We were nearly at the Greek's camp. Our army consistied of undead soldiers. It was about a thousand strong which should be more than enough in order to take out the camp. Our scouts reported that the Greek's numbers were barely in the 400's. The camp would fall and I would make sure of it.

(Void POV)

I was cutting at a trining dummy with Zangetsu. I was getting better and better at wielding his unrealesed form. While I was training, my thoughts began to shift to my dream two days ago. I knew something big was happening and it would shake this camp to its core.

_(Flashback)_

_I was standing in a pure black room. Not in the literal sense though. The room was lit by torches that burned with a purple flame. The room itself was black and I could tell that it was made from stone. I continued to look around until I heard a sound. I turned and found a figure walking towards the door behind me. The person wasn't exactly human. _

_The most notable feature about him was the fact that he had a falcon's head where his head should've been. He wore nothing over his torso and what appeared to be a towel over his waist. On the top of the falcon head he had a red and white crown. I vaguely remember something about a crown like that from one of my teacher's classes. All I could remember was that it had to do with Egypt. The man stopped for a second and looked at my direction. He stared intently at the spot until he turned and continued walking towards the door. I decided to follow him. _

_When we entered the door we were in a large throne room. It was made of the same material as the last room however this one was decorated with golden carvings. The carvings were clearly Heiroglyphics because the Egyptians were the only ones to use symbols like that. The person from before continued walking towards a large deep purple throne__*****__. On the throne sat another strange man. _

_This man was much more humanlike in terms of appearence. He had green skin which in itself is strange. He wore nothing but white except for the red sash around his waist. I couldn't see his hair because it was covered by a tall white hat. I could see a long thin beard starting just below his mouth. He too looked at my spot for a few seconds before turning to the bird headed man. _

_"Father, The army is ready to march." _

_"Good Horus, I'll be out in a few minutes." He made a few hand motions to Horus and he left after that. _

_"Son of Posedion, Apprentice to Chaos, I know you are there. The only reason I leave you there is so you can warn your pathetic litte camp. I like a challenge. Good luck Perseus Jackson." My dream shifted after he finished his little speech. I found myself in a barracks. I turned around and found the army they spoke of. _

_The army mainly consisted of undead soldiers. I could see some other creatures but couldn't figure out how to describe them. The only one I recognized was a sphinx. There were about three of them in the army. I turned around and saw Horus who didn't look happy. _

_"You've seen enough Apprentice to Chaos." He waved his hand and I woke up on my bed in a cold sweat. _

_(End Flashback)_

I'd told Chiron what'd happened in my dream. Sure I was angry but Chaos would be unhappy if I allowed this camp to be destroyed. Border Parol had been setup and small towers had been constructed with archers placed in them. I didn't know when they'd arrive. All I knew was that war was coming and we needed to be ready.

I was brought out of my stupor by shouting and sounds of metal on metal. I ran towards the hill to find a large army of undead standing at the top. The towers were on fire and BP was scattered and retreating. They were here. War has begun.

**(A/N): This is getting harder. Writer's block is taking a big toll on my mind but I'm determined to finish this and update every saturday. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Explaination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

Explanations

(Void POV)

The army of the Egyptians was impressive. They had about a thousand soldiers all of which were undead. There were four figures at the head of the army. The first one was Osiris. I didn't know who the second one was but he was almost an exact copy of Horus except he didn't have the crown. The next one was Horus. The final figure was a wooden casket with chains around it and hieroglyphics on the front of it. Osiris had a smug grins on his face as he approached with a small white flag*. He looked at all the campers until he reach me then he started towards me.

"You're not in much luck Apprentice to Chaos." His voice had a superiority tone to it.

"You'll find that I have a lot more luck than you. I'd suggest you turn yourselves around before I make you." I wasn't as confident as I normally was. I could tell they were supressing their power but how much of it?

"You are foolish aren't you? After so long in our hibernative slumber our powers have built up far beyond that of the Olympians. They are big enough to rival that of Chaos' power himself. What makes you think you can stand a chance?"

Truth be told I didn't know. I had a feeling that there was a power better than their's in my possession. He just looked at me for a few minutes before walking away. He did however leave some 'friendly' advice.

"A word of warning Apprentice to Chaos: Don't get hit."

"Why?"

"One drop of your blood will allow us to open that." He pointed towards the chained wooden box.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I like a challenge." He left and headed back towards his encampment. Anger flooded through my veins. He'd gotten under my skin but I didn't realize it. Before we were out of earshot Osiris gave us a warning.

"Three days demigods. You have three days until we attack." His threat loomed in the air for a few minutes until the campers started to prepare the defenses. The camp would be busy for the next few days. I walked away and headed for my room. My anger was festering into absolute rage. I could feel my powers subconsiously activate. I tried to stop them but I couldn't. The anger controlled my body. I felt resentment towards everyone. The campers for abandoning me, The gods for doing the same, Chaos for sending me here, and Nebula... I couldn't find anything against her. At the thought of her I calmed down. My powers deactivated and I teleported to my room. I sat down and tried to focus. I tried to talk to Zangetsu but I couldn't reach him. I could feel the anger boiling in my veins but Nebula kept it at bay. No matter how angry I got she would always be there to push it away. As if summoned by thought she walked into my room and sat down next to me.

"You know Percy if you need anything I'm here." She embraced me and I returned it once again wishing that things would stay this way. The moment however was interuppted by Zangetsu speaking.

"Percy I need you to go to a clearing in the forest. I'll explain everything there." Ending the embrace I started towards the door only to be stopped by Nebula's voice.

"Percy please don't do anything you'll regret." I turned towards her and saw she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Nebula. I'll be fine." Her expression relaxed and I left running towards the clearing. Once I found one I sat down and began to speak with Zangetsu.

"What do you need Zangetsu?"

"What I need is for you to access my second release. I have a second form that you need to learn in order to be on par with the Egyptian's power. We'll use a method that my previous owner used. I need you to stab this." He brought out a white figure that looked like a strangely shaped human. "When you stab it channel your energy into it and I'll physically manifest and we'll begin to train for my second form." I did as instructed and Zangetsu was standing in the clearing with me. "Let's begin." He waved his hand and swords of all shapes and sizes appeared around me. "Only one of these is my second form. I need you to find it." He picked up one of the swords and charged at me. I grabbed a random sword and attempted to block only for the sword to break almost instantly.

"You'll have to do better than that." He charged me again. I could tell tis was going to be a long three days.

**(A/N): A few things I want to say. I really need someone to adopt the sequel to my first story: "Rise of Chaos". PM if you're intrested. *The white flag here stands for peace not surrender. **

**That's about it. Question: Who's in the wooden casket? First to answer it I'll answer two questions about this story! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	16. The Evil Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

The Evil Within

(Void POV)

(Day Two)

One day and I barely made any progress. Every time I would pick up one of the swords Zangetsu would just shatter it to pieces and continue attacking me. There were at least 100 other swords all of them looking different. Zangetsu estimated it would take at least another day before I would find his second form. I had cuts all over my body. There was a field that prevented me from using my powers. It would drop one of two ways. Either I found the second form or the three days had passed. I was hoping it'd be the former. I picked up a broadsword looking version of Zangetsu and attacked. It was shattered instantly. Zangetsu made to slice at my shoulder and I quickly backed up and avoided it.

"Percy you need to focus. If you don't find me soon then I'll have to push you even harder to." His words convinced me to search harder. If I didn't find him then the combined forces of the Egyptians would destroy CHB not that I had a problem with that. As far as I'm concerned the camp can burn but Chaos wouldn't like that so I had to defend it. My anger smoldered at the thought of being forced to defend the camp. After we began the training for second release Zangetsu told me that I would have to find a way to stop the anger. He said anger would destroy me. I don't understand what he meant but all I knew at the time was I needed his second form. I thought back to a few hours ago when Zangetsu told me something while fighting.

_Flashback_

_Our swords clashed and mine shattered again. I was starting to get annoyed at not being able to find his second form. Zangetsu saw my anger and started to speak. _

_"Percy did you know that everyone has an aura?" His words confused me. Of course I knew. Chaos tought me about auras and how different people have different auras based off of power. Auras would increase in thickness and strength the more power someone has. It also has a specific color to it as well. Chaos taught me how to see them and see how much power someone has. My aura is sea green mixed with black based off of my father and Chaos' auras. I nodded my head at his question._

_"Did you know that a Zanpakuto's aura is red?" _

_End Flashback_

I finally understood his words. He'd given me a clue on how to find his second form. I put some distance between Zangetsu and myself and closed my eyes. When I opened them all the swords around me had a sea green aura to them. They had my aura. In the mess of sea green I saw a flicker of red and headed towards it. When I reached it I was astonished at it. When Zangetsu was in his first release form he was a large cleaver with no hilt. Almost all the swords in the clearing were based of his first form but this one was different. It was a katana with a long black blade. The hilt was wrapped in black with a red diamond pattern and chain links hanging off the end of it. This was Zangetsu's second form. I picked it up and it seemed easily lightweight. In the corner of my eye I noticed Zangetsu come in for a quick strike and I blocked with the sword I had. When Zangetsu was successfully repelled he stopped attacking and sat down.

"It seems you've found my second form. Good job. Now we have another matter to attend to. I want you to rest for tommorow you'll have a harder challenge ahead of you." When he finished speaking I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

(Day Three)

I awoke to find everything in the clearing the same. There was no evidence Zangetsu and I had been here. I saw Zangetsu meditating in the middle of the clearing. His eyes quickly opened and he stared at his first form which I had across my back. His second form constantly took energy from me so I reverted it back into his Shikai as Zangetsu called it. Zangetsu finally told me the names of first form and second form were Shikai and Bankai respectivley. Why he held this information I don't know. He just continued to stare at his Shikai form before speaking.

"Percy now that you've obtained Bankai it's time for the next task. Your anger is out of control. If you allow it to continue to grow then in time it will consume you. You have to fight it and beat it for it to disappear for good. I'm going to give your anger a physical body so you can combat it."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Zangetsu?" I got a nod in response. He held his hand out and a dark portal appeared. When it vanished I was face to face with my anger.

"Who are you?" I asked this to the person in front of me.

"I am you but at the same time I'm not. I'm what your future holds. Call me Perseus."

"You are not my future. I make my own future." To be truthful things were about to get confusing. I was about to fight a literal clone of myself. The only difference between us was that his eyes were red and the sclera were a shade of gray.

"We shall see Void." He charged at me and our swords clashed. I could tell this was going to be the hardest fight I'd had in a long time.

**(A/N): You have no idea how long I worked on this. I still need someone to adopt the sequel to "Rise of Chaos"! By the way to those of you who answered the question last time the answer was Set and the person who got it the fastest was LightningKid333 so congratulations! New question: What are the auras taht Void's talking about? Hint: It's related to bleach in a way. Please leave a review and Thanks for reading!**


	17. Author's Note 2

**Hey readers sorry about the late warning and the fact that I can't update. My cable's fried and I'm using my iPhone and my cousin's Wi-Fi to write this. And just so you know my computer doesn't run Wi-fi because it doesn't have a router. Other than that I still need someone to take the sequel to Rise of Chaos and I also have a new poll up for Naruto fans so sorry but I'll get an update in as soon as I can which'll probably be next week seeing as how my cable won't be fixed until Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	18. Author's Note 3

**Hey guys. Some things happened... Bad things. I'm not going to be able to update for a while. Please don't ask it's really personal. If I'm lucky it'll only be two weeks w/o updates. I'm really sorry for the extended wait but it's just awful right now so again sorry. **


	19. The Evil Triumphant?

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

The Evil Triumphant

_"We shall see Void." He charged at me and our swords clashed. I could tell this was going to be the hardest fight I'd had in a long time._

(Void POV)

Perseus quickly withdrew to the right and attempted another slash. I quickly blocked only for him to repeat the same tactic. I quickly shifted gears and shot lightning at him only for him to use his blade and deflect them right back at me.

"Come now Void. Did you really think such childish tactics would defeat me? It's going to take a lot more to bring me down." He was right. He knew every stratagy I'd ever created. How would I defeat him? I was quickly brought out of my stupor when he lunged and attempted to strike my sword arm. I was able to deflect it but got a good sized cut in the process. I wasn't designed to do this. I wasn't made to stratigize on the battlefield. The only stratagy I had was to use pure swordsmanship on him and I knew that it was a very poor tactic against him. I delved into my mind once more intent on finding just one ability he didn't know. It took 5 seconds to find it. The ability Zangetsu had trained me in. The one thing unique to Zangetsu and Zangetsu alone. That ability...

I quickly swung my sword in a downward arc and yelled the power's name.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A highly compressed blade of energy shot out of Zangetsu and barreled towards Perseus. He tried to block it with his blade but he was blown back quite a ways and crashed into a tree. When the dust cleared he had a long scar running up his torso and a few bruises along both arms. His eyes screamed with anger. Anger that wanted my blood. I wouldn't let him get to me. He just smirked at me.

"You think you're the only one that can do that Void? Think again! Getsuga Tenshou!" An identical blade of energy shot out at me. Rather than follow his example and brace for it I decided to dodge. It was a mistake that cost me. As soon as I dodged the attack I'd left myself wide open and Perseus seized the opprotunity and attacked. I was in no position to dodge and he managed to stab me in the shoulder of my sword arm. After he'd attacked I withdrew and quickly rose my hand to my wound. It was deep. I wouldn't be able to keep up with this wound for much longer. I decided I had to use it. It was the only thing I had left.

"Bankai!" I was quickly covered in a black and red aura and when it dissapated I was holding Zangetsu in his Bankai stage. The same slim katana I'd found a day ago was in my hands. I didn't have a lot of time to practice with it but I understood the basics of it. By compressing it into a small shape I'd increased the speed at which I could fight tenfold. The draw back was that Zangetsu wasn't as powerful as it was in Shikai but at the way this fight was progressing I needed speed rather than strength. Perseus didn't look impressed at my second stage and simply smirked.

"Once again you think you're the only one that can do that? Bankai!" His blade changed to the same shape mine was. I should've known he would have it too. He'd had every ability I'd had so far. I needed to end this now. I quickly charged at him and attempted to strike his sword arm like he had mine. When our swords met my arm didn't last long and gave out pretty quickly. He did a swing and hit me dead in the chest. A large gash appeared at my chest and I quickly fell back.

"Should've known you wouldn't be able to handle it. Thankfully for me Zangetsu isn't here to help you this time." He approached with his sword ready to strike. My thoughts were scattered. 'It can't end like this!' He raised his sword. "I've watied so long for this." He started to bring his sword down. 'I won't let it end like this! I won't!'

**(A/N): I'm back! I'm am really sorry for the long wait but everything just finally got sorted out. Has it really been a month? Man it's been too long. well I'm going to try and get in an update next saturday (the 31st) but no promises with it being the holidays and all. See you next time and once again sorry for the long wait!**


	20. Author's Note 4

**Author's Note 4**

**Hey guys just an update to tell you some information. The main reason I haven't been updating AoC is because I've been really really caught up in the outrage that is known as SOPA. For those of you who don't know SOPA is a bill in congress that if passed will destroy the internet because SOPA allows companies to take down entire websites for just the possiblity of having copyrighted material on it. This means that several websites could be targeted such as Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, and even this website could be taken down by this act. I have announced that I'm going offline on a specific day for three days in order to try and fight this bill and if you want to join the protest then go to my profile for more information. On a side note if anyone is a reader of IanIan58's stories then can any of you PM me and tell me what happened to Power of Darkness Revalation and why he took it down? Thanks for you patience and I'll probably pick back up on my story after my protest passes.**


	21. About SOPA

**Author's Note 5**

**Hey everybody! I belive I should call off the protest because if my sources are correct then that means that SOPA and PIPA have been dropped from congress. Please review this or pm me if you've heard otherwise!**


	22. The Evil Subdued

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

The Evil Subdued

_It can't end like this!' He raised his sword. "I've watied so long for this." He started to bring his sword down. 'I won't let it end like this! I won't!'_

(Void POV)

My mind was suddenly filled with a powerful memory, one that I would not forget. I quickly brought my sword up and deflected his strike. He looked stunned that I had deflected his weapon. I used this momentary lapse to take advantage of this fight. I quickly attacked and cut his arm. He was once again stunned but quickly changed expressions to anger. The fight wore on and I thought back to that day.

_(Flashback- 250 years ago- inside the dome)_

_I was training with Chaos in the ways of his powers. His powers were a lot harder to understand the the Olympians or the Titans. I was to imagine his power as a raging storm and then find a way to calm and control the storm. Only after I accomplished that would I be able to access his full power. I was having no luck whatsoever in doing the task before me. I thought I never would be able to access his full power until I learned emotional control like Chaos wanted me to. Chaos said that emotional control will be one of the most important things I'll learn as his apprentice. He constantly says that being full of anger and hatred and never learning to forgive isn't good for anyone, especially immortals. I can understand what he's saying but how can I forgive friends who abandoned me? How can I forgive a father who basically disowned me? Just the thought of the people who betrayed me made me want to cry. It's been 750 years and I'm still not over it. I remembered what happened in the two months in between when I left Camp Half blood to when I met Chaos. I'd tried to kill myself. I slit my wrists with a pocketknife I'd brought with me. I wanted all the pain they made me feel to stop. I wanted my old life back, I wanted it all back. I figured I could get that if I went to Elysium. My attempt failed and my resolve to live grew stronger after that. I'd discovered the tru meaning of life then. No one was going to make me attempt to take my life again. I strengthened my will and hardened my resolve. With my new goal in mind I returned to training._

_(End Flashback)_

Just the pure thought of killing myself now filled me with regret. I didn't want anything to end up like that again. 50 years after that I discovered a new reason to live other than my own resolve.

_(Flashback- 200 years ago - inside Percy's room)_

_After 50 years of training I'd finally had an understanding of Chaos' basic powers. Chaos said it would take longer to perfect them. I didn't really care how long it took. I'd finally done it! I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my door open slightly. I looked over to find Zoe staring at me. She seemed sad about something if her teary eyes were any indicator. I decided to find out what was wrong._

_"Zoe is everything okay?"_

_"Percy... I've been thinking about a lot of things for the past few days. What's going to happen after you become the new Chaos? How will we be together if you're busy with your new title and responsibilites?" _

_"Is that why your sad?" She simply nodded at my question. "Zoe I want to say this now. I swear on the Styx that once my training is over that we'll be together and nothing will drive us apart." At first I was wondering what her reaction was but that immediatly vanished when she grasped me into the tightest hug I'd ever been in. I simply melted into the embrace forgetting anything that had been on my mind beforehand. I'd found a new reason to continue with my life. I'd found my new will._

_(End Flashback)_

Remembering my new will I struck back with all my might against my anger. He stumbled and it gave me all the window I needed.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A wave of spiritual energy emenated from Zangetsu and cleaved him in half before he had a chance to block. It was over. I had won. I felt slightly calmer than I normally was and I figured that it was an effect of my anger finally being destroyed. Zangetsu appeared next to me.

"Well done Perseus. It's over. Now all that's left is to fight the Egyptians and win in your war against them. I wish you good luck." With that Zangetsu vanished and I headed off to camp to prepare the defenses. We had a long battle coming up and I was ready to win.

**(A/N): Hello! Sorry for the Really really really long wait for this chapter. Quiz bowl, writer's block and Lazeiness played a role in this chapter's delay so blame those things! Also I've kind of been stuck on Naruto fanfictions for the past few months. Once again sorry for the Extremely late update and I'm unsure of when the next one is out. Hopefully soon!**


	23. Author's Note 5

**Author's Note 5**

**I'm really really sorry for making you wait but a lot of stuff has come up. First of all I am the sole computer person in my family and pretty much every one of my relatives (about 7) has a computer problem and I've been hard pressed to fix them. Secondly I've had Quiz Bowl practices increase because state's not too far off. and Finally I've had a massive case of writer's block in trying to find a direction to go in this story so if you could PM some ideas on what I could do with this story and I'll make sure you recieve credit in the next chapter. Depending on how much help I can get with this story the next update will be either far off or very near. Thanks for your patience with this story.**


	24. Author's Note 6

**Author's Note 6**

**I know a lot of you are probably very very angry with me. School has just been taking so much of my time and there is the possiblity that I might have to repeat a class hanging over my head. Another thing that sucked up my time is Prototype 2. I've been playing it for a while but none of this excuses the lateness of my update speed. I am proud to report that the next chapter will more than likely be out in about two to three weeks. It would be sooner but I have a flight in about three days headed for Kyoto and I have a lot of preperation to do before the flight and then about 3 to 4 days getting settled in. So once again very sorry for my lateness and I hope you keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	25. The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

The Army's Arrival

(Nebula POV)

(Second half of day 3)

Things were getting tense. Everyone in the camp was on edge. Border patrol had been doubled yesterday after we saw an egyptian spy at the foot of the hill. Nicholas wasn't of any help either. He wasn't participating in any defensive actions that would've aided the camp. Annabeth was following his lead in not helping us devise stratagies to defend the camp when the time came. They both said something about Nicholas' honor being stained by Void and refused to help the camp until Void apologized to Nicholas.

'Like he'll get it.' I thought. A problem that I had specifically was the fact that Thaila and the hunters were trying to find my identity out. Thaila and Phoebe were the most determined out of the group to try and uncover it. I remember a few times during the past few days when I had to duck to avoid an arrow that would've taken my hood off. I keep telling them I'll reveal myself when the time comes. They just don't seem to understand it. To finish off the situation I've been extremely worried about Void for the past few days. I haven't seen him at all since he left for his training. I can only hope that he's okay and that he'll be back before the Egyptians show up again. I was broken out of my thought process by Chaos entering the room through his teleportation.

"Chaos? What brings you here?"

"Ahh. Nebula. I was hoping Void would be here as he would take this news better but you'll do. I've decided to send some additional help. So I've decided to send Warrior X here." My mind immediately rejected the idea of him coming here. Warrior X was the most obnoxious of Chaos' forces but even I had to admit that after Void and myself he was also the most skilled.

"Why are you sending him? You know Void and I can handle it."

"I know you two can but I'm sending him here as to minimize the casualties on our side. Don't worry I'll tell him to keep calm."

'Like it'll work' I thought snidely. No matter how much he was warned Warrior X would always keep up his annoying act. However, He would be of major help in the fight to come.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll take my leave and watch the battle from the stars. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. Good luck." With that Chaos vanished in a ripple of darkness like he usually does. I traced back to my thoughts of Void and whether or not he was okay. My thoughts were once again broken by speaking coming from behind me.

"Ne-Nebula?" I turned and saw Void behind me. He was badly injured and looked like he would collapse at any second. I quickly rushed over and inspected his wounds.

"Void! Are you alright? How did this happen? Who did this to you?" I rattled off so many questions that it looked like his head would spin. He held up a hand to quiet me.

"I am alright Nebula. As to what happened... Let's just say I am much more at peace than I have been for the past few days and to who did this? I does not matter. The point is I am over my petty anger now." After hearing that I embraced Void in a tight hug. I had wanted him to find peace for a long time now and now he had it. He hugged me back just as hard. We stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart. I took the initiative and spoke of what Chaos told me.

"Void, something you should know. Chaos said he would be sending Warrior X to help minimize the casualties." Void gained an annoyed expression on his face. While X was one of Void's best friends in Chaos' realm he was still pretty damn annoying. The expression on his face vanished before he began to speak.

"It seems like we'll need it too. I've been looking over the demigods and morale is dangerously low. X will be of massiv-" He was cut off by a loud BOOM that verberated across the camp. We turned and saw smoke rising from over the hill. The Egyptians had shown up and right on time to. We rushed out the door and up the hill to get a look at their army.

Their army was large to say the least. It seemed that the most prominent creature in it was the Ushabti, A clay servant or in this case soldier. Osiris seemed to have a smug look on his face as he approached us.

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender Greek demigods. If you do that'll be the end of it but if you don't I'll lay waste to your camp." He seemed to be hiding his contempt for allowing us to surrender. One of the hunters didn't like that idea very much and thought best to verbalize her thoughts.

"As if we'll surrender to you Egyptian Trash!" Osiris gained an angry look on his face.

"Why you... Get her!" A small wyvern that was apart of his army charged the hunter with immense speed but before it could even make it halfway up the hill something crashed into the wyvern. A voice rang out from the dust cloud that encompassed the crash area.

"You call the ace for relief?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Standing in the dust cloud was Warrior X.

He stood at a rather tall height. His skin was well tanned from his years of battle and his hair was rather long reaching the base of his neck and had a raven color to it. Warrior X's eyes were red in color. He wore no shirt showing off his chiseled features such as his abs and chest and also showed off an intricate tattoo that looked to be a cross of a T and a J. He wore black shorts that reach halfway down his kneecaps and a long orange/red sash on his right leg. On his Left arm was a metal gauntlet that encompassed his entire arm. His sword was a large broadsword that went from black to tan and had intricate red markings on it. The tip of his sword was fanned out much like a semi circle only with a little more curve. His sword also had no hilt and instead had a T shape that was covered in bandages. This was Warrior X. We also knew that with his arrival the battle had truly begun.

**A/N: FINALLY! You have no idea how long it's been since I've wanted to get that chapter out. Or maybe you do? I don't know. A plethora of things to talk about. First I know this was supposed to come out in June but I had absolutley no time to write while vacationing in Japan. Good country by the way. Another thing is I've been rather caught up in the controversy around the story deletions on this site. I personally think it's wrong to delete good stories just for some graphic content. Anyways please review and let's hope inspiration strikes me again for a new chapter soon! See ya! Bonus Author Question! Who is Warrior X? I truly hope you know who he is. **


	26. Battle of the Hill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Rick Riordan does. I also do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I also do not own Final Fantasy: Dissidia or Duodecim. Square Enix does. **

_This is Warrior X. We also knew that with his arrival, the battle had truly begun. _

Battle of the Hill

(Warrior X POV)

Man... I love making dramatic entries. Before you ask, yes I did plan that entire sequence of events. I knew that someone would be stubborn enough to insult the Egyptians. While it may not look like it from the outside, I actually am somewhat of a tactician when it comes to fighting. As soon as I landed on the wyvern; the army began to rush the camper's army. Now personally I didn't feel that this was Chaos' business. I wondered why he sent Void down here and I also wonder why he sent me as well. Wouldn't Void be enough to fight this war. I'm guessing Chaos didn't think so. I still remember the explanation he gave me for sending me down here.

_Flashback _

_(Warrior X POV)_

_I was training in the main arena. The training area is consisted of several different areas. There's the arena for melee fighters, There's a archery range and a spell range for magic users. Personally I never saw the use in those skills. I only used a little of magic to manipulate the fire when I attack so why worry about projectile fighting? I was currently fighting a manikin of Void. If you're wondering a manikin is basically a cheap rip off of the real person. As I was fighting the manikin, It suddenly burst into flames. I turned to see Chaos standing there in the door way to the arena. _

_"Is there a reason you're here Lord Chaos?" I asked, injecting a hint of sarcasm into my voice. _

_"Yes there is. I need you to go and aid Void in his fight with the Egyptians. While I feel Void is powerful... The Egyptians still outclass him. Even with Zangetsu at his side he's still going to be overpowered by Osiris. Will you help them?" The forlorn look on his face made it seem like if I didn't accept then Void would die. I didn't want that because if he did die then I would lose my best sparring partner. _

_"Yeah yeah. I'll go help him. I'll leave in an hour." The look on his face instantly shifted to one of relief. He turned to walk away but before he left he said one more thing. _

_"Thank you. Do not fail me... Jecht." _

_End Flashback_

I thought about it over and over. Why would he call me by my original name after all these years of being Warrior X? I didn't matter to me. What did matter was the army of monsters charging at us from the base of the hill. I simply gave a smirk and charged into the fray.

(Void POV)

After what seemed like millenia, the army finally charged us. I instantly was on guard with Zangetsu. I could see Osiris ready to fight me. Before I could charge him I was intercepted by two of the Ushabti. I made quick work of them and charged at Osiris.

The resulting clash of our blades sent several of the clay soldiers flying and disintegrating. He was using a bo staff to fight me. He did some swings, while alternating from my left and right side. I blocked all the strikes with Zangetsu before he managed to perform a leg sweep with the staff and knock me down. He attempted to kick me but I rolled away and quickly performed a swipe at his chest. He blocked it with his staff and quickly did a few jabs. One of the blows managed to hit me in the stomach. Unfortunatley for me it was all the opening he needed. His left hand quickly produced a dagger and he slashed my side, drawing blood. Osiris quickly leapt back towards the coffin and seemed to be happy.

"Demigods! The time has come for you and the Greek deities to be purged from this world!" He quicks swabbed the coffin with the dagger. The coffin began to creak and groan and after several minutes it cracked open.

**AN: Whew! That took forever to write. Did I ever tell any of you that being a Senior in High School sucks? Because it does. It really does. Now for those of you who guessed Warrior X was Jecht. Why is he in this story? If anyone's actually played Dissidia or Duodecim you would know that Jecht is a warrior of Chaos and a pretty powerful one at that. So yeah he's here. Another thing is about the Author's notes as chapters. They will be removed but only when this story is completed. That's so you guys can still review! So thanks and see you next time! Please review... It helps the cause.**


	27. The War Rages

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. I also do not own Final Fantasy: Dissidia or Duodecim. Square Enix does. **

The War Rages

_"Demigods! The time has come for you and the Greek deities to be purged from this world!" He quicks swabbed the coffin with the dagger. The coffin began to creak and groan and after several minutes it cracked open._

(Jecht POV) (Yay! his actual name!)

The wyvern I had started fighting at the beginning was no challenge at all. People often ask me why I fight. When I say that I have no reason to fight they call me foolish and another series of words. Who's foolish now? I noticed Void's fight with Osiris out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be struggling slightly. I also noticed the sword in his hand wasn't his normal weapon... where did he get it? This wasn't the time for questions. Steeling myself, I quickly found a group of clay soldiers and attacked them. I quickly defeated them but as I turned I noticed Osiris leaping away from Void. 'He must've gotten blood.' I thought to myself. I noticed him approaching the coffin and that's when hell broke loose.

He shouted something about the Greeks being purged and swiped the coffin with Void's blood. The coffen burst open. It shouldnt' take that long to tell who was inside. It was Set. Osiris' brother and betrayer. Set had a canine like head and carried an ankh along with a staff. He wore standard egyptian garb in the manner that it promoted movement and comfort over armor. Set surveyed the battlefield with calculating eyes before turning to his brother.

"Is this how you run an invasion Osiris? I am disappointed that it's taking you this long just to free me." Set had a condescending tone in his voice as he talked to his brother. Osiris looked nervous.

"I'm sorry brother but they have two warriors of Chaos on their side along with Chaos' apprentice himself. As you can imagine they are excellent fighters." Osiris actually seemed scared as he reported to his brother. His brother merely turned a downward gaze at him.

"Very well. I guess your incompetence cannot be helped. Which warrior do you wish to fight?" Set seemed eager at this. He wanted to feel the bloodlust of battle.

"I'll take the apprentice. I've already injured him. Killing him shouldn't take too much more effort." Osiris also seemed eager to fight. I mentally grinned to myself. At least the fight'll be a good one.

"Very well" was Set's only reply before he charged at me. I prepared my guard as he approached. He quickly avoided my Jecht guard and immediatly swung his staff at my left side. I quickly avoided the blow and countered with a combo attack that connected. I sent Set flying halfway across the hill but he looked unfazed by the attack. He quickly dashed back before stabbing at me with his spear. I moved to dodge but realized too late that it was a fake attack as he swung his leg around and hit me in the side of the head. My vision swam from the attack as I fell onto the hill top. I tried to brush off the attack but something was wrong. My normal strength from Chaos' blessing wasn't there. Set seemed to notice my questioning look and smirked.

"Your blessing won't work here Jecht. Our influence together is strong enough to block out even Chaos' power" I narrowed my eyes at his explaination. It was impossible for three deities to block out Chaos' power. You'd need at least twelve of them to do it. It's then that I noticed the ankh in his hand was glowing. The other Egyptians must've imbued that Ankh with their power for Set to be able to do that. I quickly rose from my spot and charged at him. He dodged and proceeded to swipe at me with his staff but I avoided it. He noticed my eyes locked onto the Ankh and quickly leapt back before my sword could make contact with it. He simply gained an amused smirk before voicing his opinion.

"You should give up Jecht. It will be impossible for you to hit the Ankh. I will always see your moves before you do." I started to grow angry. He thinks he can avoid my attacks?

"You can avoid all my attacks huh? Why not try to avoid this one?" I quickly went into my EX form Final Aeon. He seemed shocked for a few seconds before bringing up his guard. I charged at him only to disappear in a burst of speed. He looked around before I descended onto him with Triumphant Grasp. I grasped his throat before whispering "Avoid this." I activated my EX burst attack Final Blitz. The meteor crashed down onto Set. I looked with a confident smirk as I saw the Ankh shatter from the impact. I had long since turned back into my normal appearence as I descended to the ground. Out of the smoke from the impact Set's spear suddenly flew at me and with no time to dodge struck me in the chest. I fell to the ground with the spear embedded into my chest. My vision was going foggy and I knew this was the end. Set began to approach me. I noticed he was worse for the wear as his left arm was entirely bloody and he was covered in a multitude of scratches and gashes. He lowered a condescending gaze on me before pulling out the spear. I noticed a look in his eyes that reminded me of someone.

"Se... Seymour?" He didn't answer. He simply walked to where I knew Void and Osiris were fighting. As I lay bleeding to death I thought to myself... 'Is this the end?' An explosion that reverberated throughout the battlefield indicated that it wasn't as I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

**AN: You have no idea that how painful that was for me. Jecht is one of my favorite FF characters and writing that was just... Anyways, if you want to visualize his moves just type them into youtube. Thanks for reading and sorry for the lateness but school sucks so just leave it at that. Bye! **


	28. Author's Note 7 (not end of story)

**Author's Note 7**

***sigh* Where to start? It seems that whatever god may exist takes pleasure in watching me squirm. After uploading the last chapter I seem to have been struck with so much bad luck. First my friend was in a car accident and I was constantly worried and visiting him. Second, While visiting my friend, my computer was hit with a virus that caused my computer's core files to delete. After that I sunk into a depression for a long time. I've only just now gotten out of it and begun to work on a custom PC again. I'm using a store bought PC for a base because I can't be bothered to build one from scratch. I'm back but don't expect to see a chapter until my PC is finished. I estimate that if things go well (which with my luck, they won't) I'll have it finished sometime next month. So until then... See ya. **


	29. The Final Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

The Final Confrontation?

_"Se... Seymour?" He didn't answer. He simply walked to where I knew Void and Osiris were fighting. As I lay bleeding to death I thought to myself... 'Is this the end?' An explosion that reverberated throughout the battlefield indicated that it wasn't as I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness._

(Void POV)

I panted as I once again traded blows with Osiris. He was good, I'll give him that. He seemed rather scared once Set was released however, perhaps he didn't have full control over him? It didn't really matter to me. All that mattered was that I killed him. I swung my sword for his side, he used his dagger to block before swiping at my midsection with it. I was beginning to grow annoyed at his constant tactic of block and counter-attack. He was reminding me of someone I used to know who did the same tactic. Before I had time to think of another attack, he charged for a stab at my chest. I quickly parried and slashed at his legs, managing to cut one of them.

"You're the best fight I've had in a long time, son of Poseidon..." He seemed to drag on my former father's name, as he knew it would cause me anger. I didn't get angry like he expected, and I could see the surprise on his face. I grinned.

"Not what you expected eh? You honestly think this fight will be-" I cut off as I felt something. It was Jecht's energy... and it was fading rapidly! I immediately turned towards Osiris.

"What did Set do?! Why is Jecht dying?!" My voice probably sounded frantic to him, Jecht was my closest friend after I joined Chaos. Osiris simply laughed at my despair.

"It seems like Set has ended the poor warrior's life... a pity. He was serving a dying cause anyway... his death will not stir any emotions." That sentence... was the final straw. You can threaten me all you want... but when you harm my friends... I couldn't think rationally anymore. I quickly put away my sword, knowing I wouldn't need it anymore. I drew my hands back as Chaos' words flowed into my mind.

_Flashback_

_I gasped in exhaustion as Chaos backed off from his assault. He simply grinned and told me to rest for the day. I looked up at him._

"_What was that? That... burst of energy?" If possible, his grin widened even further. He simply explained it to me as it was._

"That... was something known as the Great Seal. To release it will expand your power immensely, however, there is obviously a cost. To release the Seal... is to release your emotions as well, and let them control your actions. It would take a being higher than yourself to put the Seal back in place. Void... this is one of the few times I'll say this... Only use such a technique... if your life is in true peril, for... if you use it... you will end up destroying those around you..." The seriousness in his voice immediately ended any joy in the area. I simply nodded my head at the statement... It sounded so morbid... to use such a thing... why... do I even have such a power?

End Flashback

I knew why I had it... it was for moments like this... moments when my friends are in danger... I need to use it. I drew my hands back and placed them on my head, Osiris grew confused to what I was doing.

"You must've gone insane... You think you can win? Just look around you!" I did as he said and looked... to the average eye, we were fighting a losing battle. Campers lay around, dead or unconscious, I knew not. The hunters were in the same situation. Buildings were on fire, including the Big House. Chiron was surrounded, and slowly being overwhelmed, along with the Satyrs.

"You of all people should know Osiris... not to underestimate me!" **"Releasing the Great Seal! Restriction 666 Released! Dimensional Interference Field deployed! Activate!"** With those words, I was suddenly surrounded in a torrent of black and purple energy, the seal allowing the power to course through my body. I could feel my energy rising, well beyond what the Egyptians and the Greeks were capable of, put together! I simply glared at Osiris, my eyes taking on a red iris with a purple sclera. I opened my voice to speak at Osiris, as well as gaining the attention of all the beings nearby, including an approaching Set.

**"This is the end! There is nothing you can do now!"** I quickly formed a black blade of energy from the surroundings, still teeming with it from my release of the seal. I quickly dashed towards Osiris, who was unable to keep up, and slashed at his neck. At first nothing happened, but then, in an instant, Osiris began to disintegrate into black dust.

"Da-damn it! How could I ha..ve lost?" He quickly faded into nothingness, not recieving any response to his question. Set simply shrugged at the loss of his brother.

"I told that fool... He didn't listen. It's no shame... You will fall... just as Jecht did." Those words... I quickly dashed at him, intent on doing the same to him as I did to Osiris. To my shock, he simply raised a hand and stopped it with his index finger.

"Did you think... such a trick would work on me?" As he said the words, a gash appeared across my chest. I quickly stumbled back, although it instantly healed, I still felt the pain. I glared at him with my demonic eyes, and quickly thought of a new attack. I dispersed the energy blade and raised my hand, quickly, energy formed into a ball at the end of my hand.

**"This is the end... Goodbye... 'king' of the Egyptians."** Set simply raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened several minutes later. I was suddenly in front of him, the ball positoned below his chin. He tried to move, but by then, an energy beam fired out of my hand, point blank. An explosion occured causing dust to stir up in the area. After a few minutes, I saw what I wanted to see. Set was dead, and the invasion was over. With the fall of the gods, the Ushabti quickly fell to pieces around us, the monsters also scattered and quickly retreated. As I started to move away, I felt a sudden tug at my hand. I looked and the energy was receding, heading into my body. I recalled Chaos' words of wisdom once more.

_Flashback_

"_Chaos?" I was resting from the training session, bleeding from several new cuts gained from sparring with Chaos and Jecht at the same time. Not a good idea... He looked up from the sword he was cleaning._

"_What is it Void?" His voice had the same fatherly tone as it had once I first came here._

"_How do I know when I'm ready to assume your position?" He laughed at the question. _

"_There is no true way of knowing that... but a good first step is to master using the Great Seal. You remember how I told you that when you release the Seal, someone needs to reseal it?" I nodded my head._

"Well, when you master it, It shows that your emotions no longer have reign over you. and that you can reseal it yourself." I smiled, knowing what to aim for now.

_End Flashback_

The smile that was on my face that day returned. I had done it, I had mastered the Great Seal. It wasn't an easy feat, but I guess... I'm free now. My emotions no longer rule me... I'm one step closer to becoming what Chaos wants me to be. I sighed as the energy finished returning to my body, the weariness suddenly catching up with me, I nearly stumbled and fell over. I only stayed standing through sheer willpower. Suddenly I remembered something very important...

"Jecht!" I quickly rushed over to my fallen friend's side. He was bleeding heavily from a massive wound in his stomach. He looked over at me and flashed his trademark cheesy grin.

"Hey... Hero. Guess I bit off too much eh?" He tried to laugh but instantly stopped and coughed up blood. I quickly moved my hands over his wound and tried to heal him, but he stopped me.

"Why... Why won't you let me heal you?!" My voice was frantic, I didn't want to lose another friend, not after all I had lost. Jecht smiled sadly at me.

"Void... You've been a great friend... but... I want to see my son again... I've been immortal for so long... I'm tired... and I need to see if he isn't a 'crybaby' anymore. You remember our first fight? The way you used water, especially when you made it into a blade... you reminded me so much of him... but that's over now... I want to see him again... please don't deny me this..." The tone of his voice nearly sent me over the edge, as tears began to blur my vision. I wanted to say no and heal him anyway, but I knew that he wouldn't want that. I simply watched as he bled out, and then started to fade.

"Thank you... I know it'll be a long time... but I'll see you... on the other side..." He grinned at me, as he dissolved into several balls of light and floated away. I tried to maintain my composure, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. Nebula walked over, limping slightly from the constant fighting she endured. She put a hand on my shoulder, as I dissolved into a sobbing fit. I'm not sure how long it lasted, but after what felt like years to me, I stood up, and left the battlefield. It was over, and we were victorious.

**AN: It's been... sooooo long. Sorry for the very long, and I mean VERY long break but school can be very hectic. I've also been coding things for a friend and putting in overtime at a nearby computer store to try and make enough money for next semester. I've also decided, rather stupidly, to help moderate a few RP forums and an anime forum. Well, I'm back and you can expect a epilogue sometime soon.**

Side note: I was listening to the BlazBlue OST: Shinsou while writing this. See if you can spot the reference.


End file.
